Brother Issues
by thehonestlies
Summary: Germany and Canada both have annoying brothers to deal with. This is what happens when they accidentally realize this. Not exactly a pairing but it can be seen that way. Pointless drabble. Rated T for alcohol references.


Germany sat, thinking, in a spareroom, after a meeting. He had to listen to his brother for the entirety of the very long meeting. Between the antics of Prussia and America, Germany was stretched out thin. Why did he even have to take Prussia to the meeting? Sure he was a micronation (Empire, according to Prussia) now but still. Was it really worth it.

Germany had to stop himself from thinking about his brother, who left with Spain and France, so he grabbed another beer. He was already on his ninth one, and the night had just begun.

In the nearby hall, Canada was venting to himself (and Kumajiro, but that bear doesn't really listen) about being forgotten. He had some really good ideas too, but his brother took all the shine while talking about building a huge superhero to defend the world from aliens. Seriously, where did that guy get all those horrible ideas? That started the usual fighting until Germany calmed it down. During the meeting, Canada got to say all of nothing.

To top everything off, some Middle Eastern nation mistook him for his brother and beat him up. He was already starting to bruise. Canada needed to vent it all out, but then again, everyone thought that he was America. Why did his brother have to be such a dimwit all the time? Better yet, why couldn't people get upset with America instead of himself? Not thinking to knock first, Canada barged into a random room. It just happened to be the very same room in which Germany was currently sitting, and drinking.

Of course, realizing his mistake, Canada began apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, Germany!" The quiet nation began, whilst staring at the floor. "I was kind of frustrated with my brother. That left me a little frazzled and knocking slipped my mind. It won't happen again. I promise." Canada stopped and began to make his way out to find another room to steam off in.

"Wait." He stopped. "Who're you?" Of course. Canada did all that fretting, and Germany didn't even remember who he was. It was a waste of time.

"I'm Canada." For the second time, the nation tried to leave the room.

"Stop." Germany's voice called out through the room. "Your brother is America right?" Canada nodded. "Sit down. You want a beer?" Germany added the last part while pulling out the chair beside him and grabbing another case of beer out of nowhere. Canada visibly flinched before making his way to the vacant seat, not failing to notice all the empty beers. "I realized something just now." He seemed awfully loose, probably due to the extensive amount of consumed beer. "We have very similar brothers."

Canada thought for a moment before realizing how right his fellow nation was. Both America and Prussia had rather large egos and came up with horribly stupid ideas. "You have a point there. I think that those two have the biggest heads of anyone that I ever met."

"Believe me. I know. Prussia won't shut up about his 'awesomeness'. All he really does is sit around though. My house never looked as bad as when he moved in."

"I know the feeling. My brother barges into my house without any warning and raids my food."

"Prussia likes your food."

"What?"

"He keeps talking about maple syrup and pancakes."

"Oh. I think that I remember giving him some once when he seemed upset."

"And there isn't a day he doesn't remember that."

"America is kind of like that too. Pancakes are something that he just expects when he invites himself over to my house."

"At least you don't have to live with him."

"You have a point. Is Prussia going to move out since he is his own nation again now?"

"I wish. You can have him for a while if you want."

"Really? I mean uh... yeah."

"Alright. If you wanted to borrow him that badly, why didn't you ask at one of the meetings? I would gladly hand him over for a while."

"I don't really get to talk much at meetings. People either mistake me for my brother or forget me completely. Usually the first happens when they are very mad at America."

"Oh. Next time, I will personally make sure you are remembered and people pay attention to you."

"That isn't neccessary."

"Yes it is." Germany took a big swig of beer before continuing. "Lets do this again sometime. You really understand."

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you Germany."

The next meeting, everything went about the same. America presented some dumb idea that England made fun of. Then, France proceeded to disagree with them both. That started the initial fight and everyone else eventually joined in. Germany ,then, calmed the whole meeting down. He called on Italy first who ranted about pasta for ten minutes. Something different happened this time though. Germany called on Canada. All the world's problems were then solved by the nation no one ever acknowledged before.

**Congragulations! You made it to the end of this random drabble thingy. I don't even know what it is. Maybe you could tell me in a review. *wink wink giggle* This wasn't really how I intended for this to come out but oh well. It happens to be like 2 in the morning right now so I will take what I can get. This wasn't really supposed to be a pairing either, but you can look at it that way. I sort of accidentally, not on purpose put a teeny tiny bit of PruCan in there. Whoops I didn't mean for that either. Long Authors note is long. Bye-bee!X!**


End file.
